Chick Flick
by futurewoman23
Summary: Sometimes life is like a chick flick. It has that romantic cheesiness you'd throw a brick block at the director for to stop the madness. But, sometimes you just can't stop yourself from imagining a chick flick in your own life.


_**I'm back. Ok, you probably did not miss me. So anyways, I wanted to post this, so yeah.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Have I ever owned iCarly? Is my name on the credits? Have I been behind the scenes? You know what, HAVE I BEEN TO CALIFORNIA? The answer to all these are: NO.**_

_**(by the way, if you want the look of what Freddie's wearing and hair color, please look at Gerard Way's Danger Days outfit. (the black outfit)**_

_**review and rate, follow and all!**_

* * *

><p>I saw him.<p>

I saw him walk into the diner that was my favorite.

A place that wasn't fit for people like him. But, was it even fit for _me_ to be in?

I'll walk you into it.

I came in for my usual crappy diner coffee. The place was a nice, quaint place that was cozy and warm. So, you never really noticed. Anyways, I came in with a book named _Gone with the Wind _tucked under my right arm.

I looked casual, but casual to me is having a messy pony tail fit with hipster style glasses, jeans and a ragged T-shirt from a concert I don't remember going to. But, being a journalist for the New York Times isn't always the most spectacular thing to dress for.

So, back to the part where _he_ came in.

I didn't suspect him to look like that. I mean, if you're so top-notch, why do you look like a 20-year-old in college?

This was the guy that everyone had fallen for. Every woman threw themselves at his feet, but he never gave a damn. I think that there was an article in People that had interviewed him, which he has only dated about 5 people in his entire life.

That's a number, since I've only dated about 3 (him included).

I could understand why people loved him. He looked like your normal teen heart-throb, except minus the teen part. He surely gave a lot of those other men actors a run for their money. He starred in Oscar-winning and nominating movies like _The Gold Winning Man, Pardon Me for Your Beauty, _and _Babe You're A Diamond._

Did I tell you he's a fantastic singer? I think he's our generations Frank Sinatra, but that's my opinion. Aside from the acting, he's made millions on some of his singles. He's even one of the most highest paid actors of all time.

He 's also Jarrington's' Magazine Sexiest Man Alive. They're not wrong. Since I've told you about how amazing he was, I should give you an idea of what he looked like.

He had red messy hair with his ears pierced. He had a tattoo of a few cursive words on his arms. I studied it a bit more intently to see it was maybe a Latin writing.

_**Veni, vidi, vici**_

He walked in with black boots, a loose tank top with a black leather jacket. He had on black skinny jeans with a belt on. He had on that shaved typed look on his face. But, the one that stuck out for me was those warm brown eyes that made me swoon.

He had nice arms, biceps and all. He seemed 6 foot, meaning he grew a lot of inches since his puberty days. He was nowhere to that scrawny, nerdy kid in middle school and a pinch of high school. He was a grown man.

_He changed a whole lot._

So, since we already marked about all these things about it, let's get it to the part that really struck me.

_He __**saw**__ me; he thought it was great to __**conversate**__ with me._

I was only drinking my dark roasted coffee, 'reading' my book and staring at him. So, I'm going to let you watch what just happened.

"Sam? Is that really you?" I blanked at him and widened my eyes and stuttered before collecting my dignity. I looked down and glanced at him square in the eye and sighed.

"Yeah nub, it's really me. Since you're just staring and all want to take a seat?" He nodded and slid into the red booth seat. A few minutes passed by with a silence that was deafening before he took up courage to speak. He looked around and sighed once he glanced at me.

"I'm sorry for not being able to talk to you in the past few years." I smirked, "We're both guilty on that part, Freduccini."

He shook his head at me with a surprised smile, "Still calling me nicknames." I chuckled as an awkward silence passed through. "Well, I don't need to ask you about any of your jobs, since I see how great it's going for you."

He laughed and crossed his arms. "I guess I can, but not that much. I've seen a few articles here and there with your name on it."

I narrowed my eyes and stared outside. I mumbled my words and gestured with my hands. "So, did you create a family or something?" He chuckled, "Always a straightforward Sam." I glanced at him and raised an eyebrow "Duh, but don't change the subject."

He nodded, "Well, I just got out of a long-term relationship a month ago… I don't have a kid, and that's about all I got." I cocked my head to the side, "What about your mom?" He glanced down and sighed, "She, um, died of a heart attack a few years ago."

I stuttered out of shock. "I'm sorry…" He shook his head, "No, it's alright, I need to still get over it anyways. If you don't mind me asking, what about yours?"

I attached my hands together, "She died also, except she died of an overdose and stuff." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry also."

I nodded and glanced at my book sitting so quietly on the table. "I'm sorry about what happened in college." He looked up confused, gesturing for me to go on.

"I should have not told that acting place that you bombed a local mall." He chuckled, "You're forgiven. What about your relationship status?" I laughed, "My last relationship was in college. Aside from that, no kids, and my only family is my cat, Yaggy."

He smirked, "You still admire cats." I nodded with a grin on my face. He held his index finger a bit in the air, "What about Melanie?" I scoffed, "She has the perfect life. She has a wonderful, caring husband and a tumbling son." He laughed, "So, what about Carly?"

I snorted, "She got married to Gibby, and has like two kids with him now." He laughed for a few moments, "Really? So, I won the bet?" I scowled before smirking, "Yes, you have won the bet." A silence took over with both of us sighing and glancing around.

I stared at his appearance and found myself marveling at how much he changed.

_No one would've thought he'd take that route._

I was broken from my trance from him snapping his fingers in my face. "Staring again, Puckett?" He smirked and chuckled, "Don't get all happy, Fredbag. When a Puckett sees something they like, they stare." I widened my eyes and cupped my hand on my mouth.

He had on fake surprised face with a smile. "Aw, is someone crushing on me?"I flicked him on the forehead and stuck my tongue out. He laughed, "I miss these little moments between us. It was always so calming and natural." I nodded, "I've missed them too."

He stared at me for a while before smiling. "You're nice to stare at too." I felt my cheeks go hot as I rolled my eyes.

He took out his phone and pressed a few buttons. "Well, I'm almost sure this won't be the last time we might ever talk. So, can I get your phone number?" I nodded, as we gave each other the opposite phone number.

He stood up from his seat and sighed, "We'll see each other again? I'll be in New York for a while anyways for my new movie, so we'll hopefully be able to meet again." I nodded and stood up also, "See ya' around, nub."

He glanced at me and at my lips, as I was focusing at his. We leaned into each other as my arms fell on his shoulders, my hands attaching behind his neck.

He placed his hands on my waist pulling me into him, as our lips smashed against each other. Our cheeks went red and we felt the warmth of sparks erupt inside of us. We stood in our loving embrace as everyone else roared in claps as we sat our foreheads together and smiled.

"You're definitely nice to kiss too."

I chuckled, "Has anyone told you that you're a sap?"

He grinned, "You have."

I rolled my eyes and went again for another kiss. It felt like fireworks going off, and almost that a banner of lovebirds went over our heads.

I'm not going to admit to saying this but...

It was like a chick-flick movie.

And surprisingly, I liked it.


End file.
